Unstoppable Lust
by XXXMystery
Summary: Justin can no longer control himself and he lets himself lose of Zeke's unsuspecting body;gay sex; non-con/rape; slash; underaged sex; Justin/Zeke; magic abuse


**Disclaimer: I neither own Wizards of Waverly nor do I make money from this.**

**Info: Justin can no longer control himself and he lets himself lose of Zeke's unsuspecting body.**

**Warnings: gay sex; non-con; slash; underaged sex**

**Let the story begin:**

Zeke was meeting Justin at the Waverly Sub Station. It was a Friday night and Zeke and Justin needed to finish a science project –documenting the mating patterns and hows of seahorses- that was due Monday. Zeke giggled somewhat maniacally at the thought. Seahorses have always made Zeke laugh. They were just so weird and freakish.

Zeke used the key Justin gave him to make it up to the Loft without having to pass through the closed Sub Station, unusually closed for an otherwise busy Friday night. Zeke didn't think on the peculiarity of it, except for a passing thought about how he now can't stop in for a hoagie. Zeke entered the Loft –also empty. The lights –like in the Sub Station- were off and Zeke let out a yelp of pain as his right knee painfully smashed against a table.

"Zeke, you're here," Justin said from behind Zeke, causing Zeke to jump up in fear. Justin had appeared seemingly out of thin air. Of course, Zeke knew that was impossible so he reason that he just didn't hear his friend come in.

"Woah, boy! Justin, don't do that! You could've given me a heart attack! And why are all the lights out? And where is everyone?" Zeke exclaimed, his voice louder than necessary. Justin's lips jerked down in distaste before becoming neutral.

"Sorry, bud, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just resting on the couch and woke up when I heard you scream," Justin lied effortlessly as he lightly nudged Zeke up the steps and toward his room. Zeke obediently let Justin goad him along and nodded his head, believing everything Justin said.

"Alex, Max, and my folks are out at a parent-teacher's conference. It's to talk about their bad grades – in danger of failing. I, obviously, didn't have to go. After all, I never even went to summer school or brought home a grade less than a B," Justin smirked, getting off of praising himself. Zeke was surprised by how easily Justin was able to maneuver both himself and Zeke so well in the dark. But, then again, Zeke reasoned. It was Justin's house. He should know how to walk around it in the dark without banging against random objects too much. They soon stood in front of Justin's room, the door was open and the immaculate bed and spotless floor were visible. Zeke noticed Justin's computer was turned on at his desk; the soft blue glow filled the entire room.

The screen was opened to a video of two men – or rather young adults- engaging in some rather hardcore activities. One of them – a lithe blonde with close-cropped hair was being pounded into submission, literally. He was trying to fight off the taller, broader, brunet who was pinning him to the linoleum tile of a bathroom. For the ten or so seconds that Zeke stood watching the video in shock, the brunet quickly –and roughly- flipped the blond on his stomach before forcing himself into the smaller guy's hole. The blond was screaming bloody murder and wriggling underneath the broader guy in a panic. However, once the brunet got going –his large, thick cock- ramming feverishly and unhesitatingly in and out of the guy under him, the blond calmed down. He became complacent and actually moaned with each and every thrust. A sudden change in camera angle even showed that his dick –which he was desperately stroking- was rock hard and leaking. The moment Zeke noticed Justin watching him, he quickly turned his beet-red face away from the screen and stared to the side of Justin's face- unable to meet the taller teen's lecherous, smirking features.

"What is this? I thought we were doing a project on the mating habits of seahorses, not gay men!" Zeke yelped in a frenzied tone, his volume loud enough to hurt Justin's ears. Justin pulled out a stick and, pointing it at Zeke, muttered a few words. In the next second, Zeke's screams could no longer be heard. He could think of the word he wanted to shout, but when he tried to do so, only carbon dioxide came out. He waved his hands frantically at Justin, looking straight at Justin as he forgot his embarrassment in his panic.

"Just a spell to shut you up," Justin chuckled before uttering another spell.

Zeke woke up with a slight nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach and a bitter, stale taste at the back of his throat. He groggily moved his head back and forth as he fully woke up. When he turned his head to his right he saw Justin's smiling face. He was sitting on the chair next to the desk that housed the computer. The video from before was replaced by one involving a lone brunet being fucked by ten blue-eyed blondes. Unlike in the other video, the bottom wasn't enjoying the sex at all. He never let up his blood-curling screams nor did he even once start to enjoy the torment his body was being put through.

Zeke jumped up in shock at the brutality of it. Or he would have if he didn't slam back down to the bed, thanks to the handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. _"What is this? What's happening?"_ He tried to scream, forgetting that Justin had sealed his voice away. All that came out were terrified gasps. Justin stood up from his seat and walked over to Zeke whose body was chained to Justin's bed – above the light green comforter. It was then –when Justin stood up- that Zeke noticed that he was pantsless and hard. The only clothing that Justin wore was his white, buttoned-up shirt.

"Calm down, Zeke. I just wanted to amuse myself while you were out," the darker haired teen said as he casually stroked his member – a _very large _member, Zeke couldn't help but notice. Justin was kneeling on his bed at Zeke's fettered ankles.

"But now that you're awake, we can fuck," Justin said softly –almost kindly- before pulling down Zeke's sweatpants and tighty-whities in one fluid downward movement. Justin left Zeke's pink, blue, and green polka-dotted shirt alone. Zeke's skinny and disappointing chest wasn't where Justin's attentions lied. Justin moved forward, his knees resting between Zeke's legs. Zeke just stared up at his supposed friend in shock, not able to fully register what was happening. He _knew_ that Justin had tied him to the bed and was not slithering between his legs, but he just couldn't _register_ it. Justin was his only friend. He didn't see how this was possible. He expected to wake up in a cold, terrified sweat any moment now; thanking God that it was all a bad -a _very, very, very_ bad- dream. Unfortunately for Zeke, what was happening was very much real and it wasn't going to become a dream any time soon; more like a nightmare.

Zeke silently screamed as he felt Justin push into him without even so much as a one-finger stretching. The sudden, ass-rending pain woke Zeke up completely and hit home the realization that what was happening was _not_ a dream and his best friend _was_ raping him. With that abrupt comprehension, Zeke started to struggle against the chains that bound his feet and hands.

"Zeke-" Justin grunted hoarsely as he embedded himself all of the way into Zeke's bruised hole. "-calm down and don't struggle. If you continue to do so, I'll have to cast a spell to remove your mobility, which would consequently also remove any possibility of you coming from this. And I would rather you came when I did," Justin panted, his head hanging low to breathe into Zeke's ear. That-obviously- did not convince Zeke to stop his struggling and Justin obviously didn't think it would either. He had picked up his wand and pointed it at Zeke before he was even done talking.

"I warned you," he said before uttering a short spell that left Zeke feeling like dead weight: immobile and feeling every ounce of his plus one-hundred pounds of weight. His whole body felt numb, the painful probing of Justin's cock still sent sparks of agony up through his ass, but it was a more distant sort of pain: like electrocution through a heavy blanket. It was still agony, just a slightly muffled agony.

In his paralyzed and silenced state, Zeke could looked up as the person he thought was his best friend fucked him ragged, uncaring that his selfish thrusts left wounds in Zeke's body and his hands –gripping Zeke's arms unnecessarily hard- left dark bruises. Tears started to spill from Zeke's eyes as his mind cried out, his body and voice unable to show his inner sorrow except through the cold tears that managed to escape. Justin just licked the tears from Zeke's cheeks as he continued to slam in and out of his close friend. The sounds of the brunet being gang raped by a horde of blondes resounded throughout the room. The brunet's screams were like the screams that Zeke couldn't utter himself. Justin bent low to bite into Zeke's neck, his teeth breaking the skin there and sucking up the blood that flowed forth. Justin's heavily-panting breath beat in Zeke's ear as Justin bucked himself to orgasm. With a satisfied moan, he rolled off of Zeke and used his wand to clean himself off. He left Zeke as he was: covered in Justin's sweat and musk. Justin's cum leaked out of Zeke's hole. Justin uttered another spell and Zeke felt his vision blur as he became suddenly sleepy. The last thing he heard was:

"You'll wake up in your home. If you try to tell anyone else what happened or that I'm a wizard, you will become mute and paralyzed again until you stop. Also, let's meet up at the library tomorrow. We really do need to work on that project" And then, Zeke blacked out, lost to the world and to the wizard that raped him.

My 1st Wizards of Waverly Place fic! I didn't read this over like I usually do with my other fics so plz inform me if anything is grammatically incorrect or just has bad/awkward spelling.

P.S. Am I the only one who thought that the only reason why Zeke and Harper were suddenly interested in each other was b/c Disney wanted to "prove" that Zeke was _not_ gay? I mean, their sudden/out-of-the-blue/WTF/when-did-this-happen attraction to each other just felt poorly scripted to me. They barely even met before then! Anyway,..

Thanks for reading this, hope you like it, and plz review!

05/13/2011


End file.
